The present invention relates to a portable cigarette case which can contain a plurality of cigarettes or small cigars.
Cigarette holders capable of automatically igniting a cigarette have long been known and used. Most of these devices have been large, bulky objects which would be difficult to carry in a purse or jacket pocket. Some of these previous devices are large table-top devices which must be plugged into an electrical outlet. Previous portable devices such as the one described in Chuang (U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,704) cannot contain and automatically ignite an entire pack of cigarettes (consisting of 20 cigarettes) without first reloading an internal chamber within the cigarette case. In addition, this device does not give the user the option to conveniently eject either a lit or an unlit cigarette from the case.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for conveniently carrying and automatically igniting a plurality of cigarettes.